


No Matter What.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is a gaming nerd, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto hugs are the best, College, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Lemon, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Students, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Video & Computer Games, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, cafe date, genderfluid akaashi keiji, i die with honor and writing mistakes, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Sequel to my One shot Shiver. You don't need to read it to read this as this can be read as a stand alone work. But more reads are always appreciated!Tsukki is now a high school graduate getting ready for his future. As promised, back when he was a first year, he's going to Tokyo to live with Kuroo for awhile. They decided to make it a full months stay to give their potential relationship a real chance.This will include a lot of my own headcannons. So yeah, hopefully you enjoy!More tags and relationships will be added later as they show up or are close to showing up.





	1. Beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's finally here! So I honestly had a shitty month so I'm sorry I'm posting this without much editing being done to it but you guys deserved it for being so supportive and amazing to me.
> 
> The next part will take a bit as I'm not currently home yet so I do not have the chapter with me to work on it. I had a family emergency that wasn't a full emergency that required me to go my parents place. When I arrived everything was fine and I decided to stay anyways. Then we received news that one of my cousins had passed away a few days after Easter. Then another cousin died and then a close family friend passed away two days ago and yeah.
> 
> I'm just over this month already and wanted to spread a little happiness and this seemed like the best way. I'm so excited for this and I hope after reading this beginning you all are still as excited as you have been. I have so much planned for this and I can't wait to get going.
> 
> So much love for you all. Seriously! You have no idea how much I appreciate all your love and feedback and ideas. I'm sorry it's not edited very well and I will promise to do better on the next chapters!

The warmth of Summer clung to the air with just a hint of dampness to it from the Ocean nearby. There was still enough light out that the small group of young men could see the picturesque horizon from the deck they were currently lounging around on. The four of them now official graduates of Karasuno High School were celebrating at Kageyama's family cottage before they all went their separate ways, beginning the next chapter of their lives.

It's been a crazy three years with too many wins and losses to count but they did it together. A mutual feeling of nervous uncertainty hung in the air between them all but it was left unspoken. All four of them understood that there was really no words needed in this moment. After spending hours upon hours with each other it became natural to read each other through exchanged looks and small movements or gestures.

So it was understandable that this nervous energy was surrounding the air around them in silence. After being together for so long and becoming such a close team, just having the thoughts of separating was scary and slightly stressful. They've all grown and changed into who they are today together.

Tsukki raised his camera to snap a few quick photographs of the beautiful scenery before his eyes. Sand squished and grated against his bare feet when he inched just a fraction closer for a better shot. He deeply breathed in the crispy, yet salty air, filling his lungs with the scent trying to commit it to memory somehow. Relishing in the comforting feeling that surrounded him as he watched the gentle waves in front of him he took in everything as much as he could. Wanting it remain like this for the rest of the night before the anxiety of their futures and of going to Tokyo in the next few days set in once again.

There really was no reason to be nervous. After all, it was just a month not forever or an overly long period of time. A trial run with an escape route, so to speak, already planned out if things didn't go according to plan. Everything was not only set in stone and already, technically speaking, rolling into motion. Yet he still felt that burning and bubbling pit of uncertainty and anxiety in the deepest part of his gut.

That was an area that he had slowly learned to ignore as he got older but it still liked to remind him once in awhile that the pit of negativity still lingers within him. Then again Tsukki contained more self confidence now than he had two years ago so his anxieties weren't as present as they used to be. But, even though that is the case now, that gut feeling of negativity is hard to ignore at certain times like now.

In the past few months it has gotten harder to ignore, closely resembling how he was during his first year. Tsukki's mother assures him it's perfectly normal considering what he was doing wasn't actually a normal thing.

If you stop and think about it, that much is true. When explained out loud the whole situation sounds odd and never fails to have people staring at him as of he's lost his mind or grown an extra head and the extra head is suddenly spouting gibberish filled nonsense from its lips. But if he was being completely honest, it felt like the right thing to agree to back in his first year of high school, and it _still_ felt right, despite the uneasiness he now felt creep into the front of his mind.

In two days time he would be on a train.

To Tokyo.

To live for a month before returning home to prepare for University. It wasn't for a student tour or even for apartment searching.

No.

He was going to live with a man by the name Kuroo Testsurou, to see if they could make it as a couple. Even thought Tsukki hasn't seen him in person in seven months and in the past couple years they were only able to physically meet up just over ten separate times.

The distance and Kuroo's studies, as well as Volleyball practice and games, kept him in Tokyo. Unable to make more time to visit Tsukki as much as he says he's always wanted to. And Tsukki had his own Volleyball situations to focus on as well as being a High School student prevented him from visiting Kuroo as much as he wished he could. It helped that his mom was extremely supportive despite the oddity of it all. It was more than he could say about others in his life.

Despite not seeing each other in person they set a daily routine that was rarely ever broken. Each morning they would text while getting ready for their day. On the way between places there would be Snapchat pictures exchanged, along with puns from Kuroo that never fail to make Tsukki cringe deeply (He will never admit to laughing at them, nope. Never), and then there would be text updates in between classes when Tsukki was sure no teachers would catch him on his phone.

They hardly ever caught each other between their classes due to the schedule differences but that never mattered, it was routine to update each other and it's bad luck to break the routine. Or so Kuroo states, it's never actually been proven and Tsukki has a hard time truly believing it to actually be bad luck in any shape or form. But he humors his Raven haired, Demon Cat.

Before and after practice for Tsukki there is always a selfie to be taken for Kuroo. Tsukki's teammates got into it once they found out why he always snapped pictures at certain times during practices or even games. Kuroo had requested it as a way to see if Tsukki was still moving forward and being a part of the team.

It was a struggle during the first year for him to understand why people got so invested in something that just seemed to be a club, just an activity. Kuroo, and he had to unfortunately include Bokuto and Akaashi, helped him see that view differently.

Now Tsukki can't see his own future without Volleyball being there in some way. His second year had started out rocky with a hand injury nearly putting him on the bench for a whole season and fanboy first years always chasing him around. **That** he had had no idea how to deal with and he avoided them as much as possible for a good few months before they learned ways to trap him in corners or rooms.

Thankfully, once again, Kuroo helped him through the injury and the fanboys, who he ended up mentoring the same way Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi had with him in the third gym, although that took awhile to get used to. But now he is more than pleased that his kouhai will do the Karasuno team proud next year as they defend their title.

_At least they fucking better. I put my blood, sweat and... Well not really tears, at least not that I let anyone see, but still. I worked my ass off training them after hours and if they lose I will come back to kick their asses into shape again._

_With our scary Captain Yams and Vice Captain Kageyummy behind me._

A snort threatened to slip past his tightly closed lips as he shot a glance over his shoulder at his friends.

Behind him Hinata and Kags (aka Kageyummy as the first years liked to call him behind his back) was currently relaxing at the patio table, comfortably shaded by the table umbrella, as they chatted in soft voices. A rarity for them but welcomed and appreciated. Shifting his eyes again he looked over to his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Or Captain Yams as he has been so lovingly nicknamed by the Captains back in their first year. Kuroo and Daichi still refuse to explain why Yams of all things. Not that it mattered anymore. Once people heard it it had swept through the school like wild fire and the nickname stuck.

Green-Brown hair swayed gently around slender shoulders, the shade becoming vibrant, almost like darkened Emerald, as it reflected the sunlight. He'd grown his hair out and usually tied it back in a ponytail and a headband almost like how Asahi had done. Today though, it was left to freely sway with the breeze around his shoulders. Warm yet tired looking eyes locked with his, they were dropped lazily and slightly surrounded by dark circles but it wasn't overly noticeable. A wide and happy grin spread across the freckle flooded face, all teeth with a hint of pink gums peeking through, and Tsukki smirked back in response.

All of them have changed a lot and not just in appearance. Yamaguchi became extremely confident in his abilities as well as becoming more social to the point of having an outer charm that made him more popular with girls, and even a few guys, than Tsukki had been in their first year. That fact still made him turn an adorable shade of pink, his freckles becoming more prominant every time, and stutter out words shyly but it makes him happy. Or so he's told Tsukki.

He's also grown taller and when he was elected Captain he had spent the Summer working on his strength training. Keeping up with the, you could call it a trend of sorts, that they started back in their first year they all helped each other work on going beyond one specific skill on the court. Yamaguchi not only practically mastered his serving style but also got pointers from Kageyama in Setting. He originally tried spiking and blocking but admitted to not having enough leg power to successfully pull it off like others could.

His personal training pulled off and he was recruited to a team overseas which he accepted. It will be the furthest the two best friends have ever been.

_He promised to keep in touch though. It'll be fine. Distance is no big deal, really, it's just numbers..._

Kageyama is still a genius setter who will also be moving overseas for school before returning to join Japan's Team. Appearance wise, he hasn't changed all that much. He built up muscle steadily and became taller and broader. What earned him the infamous nickname was that he smiles openly, warmly now. Yachi whispered under her breath once that he could melt the sun with his smile without even trying. She squealed and turned an amazing shade of red when she'd realized Tsukki had heard her whispered comment. She avoided him as much as possible for a good two weeks after that.

Yachi, obviously, is still Yachi. She's gained a small amount of self confidence and even grew her hair out a lot, which she now pulls into long pigtails, but other than that she's still the same. She will be remaining in Sendai for school so she can intern at her mothers company.

_Honestly, I don't think I'd like her nearly as much if she did change. Pretty sure they'd all agree with me too. Especially Hinata._

Hinata changed in looks the most out of them all. After growing five inches over the summer he showed up looking like a whole new person at the start of their second year, but he's still the shortest out of them all. That will never change. His shoulders had broadened out quite a bit as well making him look more like a Football player than a Volleyball player. Something Tsukki loves to tease him about, because it's just too easy.

In the third year he surprised everyone by altering himself even more. He now has both ears pierced as well as his tongue (a situation Tsukki still does not want to talk about since he was dragged into it, leaving with his own piercing). The next impactful change was the undercut. He'd left a good couple inches on the top of his head, but shaved the back and sides down to his head like Tanaka had always done all over.

_Unfortunately, his appearance changes looks pretty good on him. Makes him look like a Shitty boy though._

He'll be moving to Tokyo for College, hilariously joining the same school and team that Oikawa and Ushijima attended. Tsukki wishes them all the luck and patience they can muster to deal with him since his energy level has only increased as they aged. Though he can handle bouts of silence and calmness when the moment calls for it.

_They've all changed so much..._

Tsukki doesn't feel like he's changed all that much so far. He's grown his bangs out a bit, gotten a little taller, new glasses. But he hasn't physically changed. He's still the tallest. Still slender and lanky everywhere with just enough muscle to be noticeable if you squint and tilt your head.

Putting appearances aside Tsukki will admit to growing more on the inside a lot. And not just with Volleyball.

He finally found a passion outside the sport that he feels he can build a career in when he decides to retire his kneepads. Photography has become a huge part of his life in the past year or so. It began as a therapy tool of sorts and grew from there.

He also no longer holds in a lot of the anger and resentment he once did. Sure, it still lingers and tears it's ugly head at unfortunate times, but he's better at handling it. He tries smiling and laughing freely more. That's still a work in progress but it's at least getting better. Slowly. But it's progress.

Tsukki feels like it's not much change at all, but tries to look at is as change none the less.

" You look deep in thought, care to share Tsukki?" the soft spoke works pulled him from spacing out. Realizing he was still staring at his best friend, who simply sent him a gentle and thoughtful smile , Tsukki lightly shook his head. His blond bangs brushing against the skin of his forehead enough to tickle.

_I need to trim them soon._

He made a mental note to get that done before heading to Tokyo.

"Just thinking about dumb things,"

"Like a certain beheaded husband of yours?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi,"

"Make me, Tsukki," the grin he sent towards him made Tsukki's lip twitch in irritation. But he returned the grin with a cocky tilt of his head towards the other two who were now watching the exchange in amusememt. Catching his idea quickly Kageyama shot forward to capture Yamaguchi, catching his arms in a powerful grip. At the same time, while Hinata stared in confusion as his mind struggled to catch up to the plan, Tsukki surged toward them.

Carefully but swiftly setting his camera on the patio table he grabbed the squealing Captain by his flailing legs. It was difficult since Yamaguchi had worked on strength training, but somehow the two over powered him long enough to drag him down the beach. Hinata still not fully catching on trotting behind them.

Their feet dug into the heated sand as they moved towards the vast body of water. It was a long, maybe ten minute, struggle of sheer power before they made it knee deep in cooled water as it lapped around their legs.

Yamaguchi screamed, laughed and cried as he pleaded with Tsukki to forgive him for snapping back. Hinata, who finally caught on, had to stop at the edge of the water to catch his breath as he bent in half laughing so hard tears streaked down his cheeks in huge drops. Finally reaching an area deep enough they started to swing Yamaguchi's body back and forth, slowly building a good momentum.

Ignoring his pleas and screams Kageyama and Tsukki made eye contact and started to shout out a count down. It wasn't necessary, but it added just that little extra but of torture for their victim. 

"Five. Four. Three. Two."

"In sorry, Tsukki! Please don't!"

"One,"

"No!"

With one final swing they released and launched their friend into the water with a satisfying splash. A few moments later he surfaced. Sputtering, coughing, dripping and swearing. The latter causing Hinata to break into another breath hitching fit of laughter. Kageyama simply turned his head and snickered into his hand while Tsukki grinned at the sight.

" Sorry, Tsukki,"

_Some things will never change._


	2. Trains, Cofee and Old Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it's a sign Tsukki shouldn't go to Tokyo? After all, his hesitation was a sure enough sign to Kuroo that they shouldn't kiss a few years ago. If slight hesitation is enough of a sign to prevent them getting together how should he react to a train that is an hour late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* What's up guys!? Wooh chapter two is complete! Aaaaand it somehow blew up to just over 4k words. O.O Sorry it took so long, I hit a major writing block but finally worked through it with the help of a Haikyuu Omegaverse request series. :D 
> 
> This one took a bit longer to plan out as I wanted to be as accurate as possible when it came to travel times ;) I've also edited this over and over and now I just can't look at it anymore without my brain screaming so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint and the Third one should be complete faster than it took to get this one out pending anymore life problems and blocks *knocks on wood*. Now, without further ado, I present Trains, Coffee and Old Friends!

For what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, Tsukki ran his sweaty palms along the material of his jeans. It wasn't a particularly hot day out by any means, but that's what he kept telling himself. It was either tell himself jeans were a poor choice due to the heat of the day, despite the cool breeze he blatantly felt glide over and against his bare forearms, or give in to the fact that he was nervous. Nerves weren't quite the main problem for him at the moment. The delay in his train was.

_Maybe it's a sign? Like back at training camp when he didn't kiss me?_

His bottom lip was caught between his teeth in a harsh grip that would surely make them look unevenly red and crack them open eventually if he kept it up. But his mind wasn't on that or the pain that jolted through the abused area with each grind of his jaw. Eyes staring back and forth between the time stamp on the ticket in one hand and the clock face on his phone in the other. His train was over Forty minutes late and the clerk he's asked at least Twice now has said he didn't miss it. With a quick glance back at the ticket clerk he rooted his legs in place, refusing to go bug her a Third time. 

_She said I didn't miss it so I didn't. It's obviously just delayed..._

Sighing heavily he shoved the ticket into his jean pocket. It was becoming bothersome to just keep staring between it and his phone over and over again like some distraught teenager. 

_Which I am not._

Despite the attempt to convince himself otherwise he sure felt like one at this moment. He'd refused to let his mother, and especially his brother who was home for the Summer, drive him to the station. They would have just coddled and bothered him so he'd convinced them both to just stay home, bribing a ride out of Hinata instead. A decision he feels like he should regret because, well, it's Hinata. Driving. Through traffic early in the morning. During Summer vacation.

_How the hell did I even survive that? Better question, why did I see that as a better option than going with my mother and Aki? Am I dead because that Dumbass was too busy singing off key to pay attention to the road?_

_Oh... Oh god that's it isn't it? My train's late because I'm dead. I'm not waiting for a train to Tokyo I'm waiting for a train to hell and it's late because even fucking Satan doesn't want me. Well when I get down there I'll show that mothe-_

He realized he'd still been staring at the clock face on his phone when it suddenly lit up with an incoming call. The sudden lyrics to _We Are_ by One Ok Rock shot a flinch coursing through his body as a gasped curse flew out of his mouth. Struggling to catch his phone, that almost fell to the concrete when he'd jerked, Tsukki forced himself to suck in air. A faint blush crept up his cheeks and panned out across his ears when he clued into exactly what he'd just been thinking. Feeling extremely childish he tried to relax and tell himself the heat, because it's not nerves, was getting to him and he just needed more sleep and possibly some form of caffeine. Finally getting a small amount of composure he ignored the mix of amused, concerned and awkward stares he felt boring holes into his person as he checked who was calling. 

"Tch," noticing it was just Aki he quickly swiped ignore call and glared down at the silenced call. His sweaty palms were once again swiped down the denim jeans. 

_Why does he always insist on calling when he knows I won't answer? Honestly, why even waste your time?_

The chiming sound from his phone told him that there was a voicemail waiting for him. Making a mental note to simply delete it later he focused back on the moment at hand. His train was now Fifty minutes late. Scratching at the hairs on the back of his neck Tsukki sighed.

_It's definitely a sign. How can this not be a sign?_

The hand not gripping his phone went to rub down his leg once again but instead he brought it up to fiddle with the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He'd been standing around for almost an hour and the strap was digging in painfully now. Not to mention his legs were starting to feel muscle locked in place and if he simply kept standing there trying to decide whether it was a Universal sign that this was a bad decision or if the train was just in fact delayed for a specific reason he'd regret the stillness when he moved. His tongue darted out across his lips before drawing the bottom lip in between his teeth again. 

_I should just leave. Right? Yeah, I mean, clearly it's not gonna work anyways. Plus this whole situation is just odd, right?_

_Who the hell agrees to this kind of thing? Long distance relationships, yeah, sure. Whatever. But, we've been borderline friends for a few years. I can barely even say that he's my friend._

_Actually, no, no that's not true. Tetsu is my friend. I can't deny that particular fact no matter what anyone tries to tell me, even my own brain. But I certainly can't say we're anything more than that. Even when we text or call or video chat, it's always just basic conversations. Nothing too deep or personal. Hell, I don't even know anything about his family or childhood besides a few general stories here and there._

_Then again, I never really shared that information either..._

_Not the point! When two people are considering a relationship and future together they should at least share those things right? Yes, yes they are... Who am I kidding? I'm arguing with myself about relationships when I've never really been in one. Tch. What a joke._

By now his jaw was set firmly, teeth digging into his lip so hard he wouldn't be surprised if it bruised or even drew blood at this point. But Tsukki was beyond caring now. Checking the time he sighed and reset the strap on his shoulder again. The train was over an hour late and his patience and reason was officially gone. If the Universe wanted to send him a clear enough sign, it succeeded. Before turning to leave Tsukki made sure to gently stretch out his legs from their locked position so the numbing feeling shooting through his knees wouldn't cause him any injuries. Once he was convinced it wouldn't hurt too much to walk he slowly, but smoothly, left the waiting platform of the station. Bending his head down he allowed the longer bangs to fall across the top of his eyes, he'd opted for his contacts that morning so if he'd napped on the train he wouldn't risk losing or breaking his glasses (plus there's nothing worse than waking up with then smooshed into the side of your nose and cheek). A low _'Tch'_ passed through his mind when he remembered that he'd forgotten to get them cut before today. Not that it really mattered anyways.

As he quietly walked away he debated on calling Hinata again for a ride. Sure it was a debatable risk to his life, but it was far better than giving in and calling Aki who would no doubt have the family vehicle by now. He gripped the warm, slightly slick with sweat, cell as he fought with himself. Tsukki knew his inner thoughts were getting to him, honestly it had been building up for a few days now and he'd been expecting the backlash, but this strong reaction to a late train was getting under his skin and sinking deeper and deeper faster than he expected. His breathing hitched before releasing shakily from his lungs. A finger pulled at the collar of his light sweater, the cool air getting inside the space created and cooling his wet skin. A shiver ran down his spine in an all too familiar way causing him to still. Someone bumped into him because of his sudden pause but he ignored them, eyes widening as he focused in on what was happening.

_What am I doing?_

Before he could get into his thoughts again the lyrics to _We Are_ filtered through the noise filled air and into his ears. Lifting his hand he turned the screen of his phone towards him to see who was calling he released a sigh of relief. Quickly swiping to answer Tsukki lifted the device to his ear.

"Tsukki! I _finally_ landed! Wooh, that was too long of a flight. Who knew that going from Sendai to Sydney would take so long?" swallowing the lump in his throat he debated on how to reply, rolling the words over his tongue slowly. Tasting them before speaking them aloud. The sound of his friends voice quieting the hum he didn't know had blocked his ears, the sound of blood rushing too fast through him because of a pounding heart.

_I need to answer. He's going to know something is wrong. Answer, dammit!_

"Well you should have known it would be a long process to fly there, we did look it up before hand,"

_Was that alright?_

"Tsukki? What's wrong? What happened?"

_Dammit._

"Tsukki?" the worry was evident. He knew that, could practically feel it but he still remained silent. Bowing his head further down, Tsukki gave in to the guilt that he couldn't even voice his worries to the one person he knew would never laugh at or judge him. Not that this situation was any different than it has been through their whole relationship, but still. It bothers him that he can't put forth the same openness and honesty that Tadashi could.

"Okay, it's okay. Just, take a breath alright?"

_I'm trying._

"I'm fine, Yamaguchi,"

_Liar._

"Uh huh, breathe,"

_Even he sees through you._

"I _am_ breathing. I'd be dead by now if I wasn't," yet his chest rose and fell unevenly with each draw and release of oxygen. His thoughts felt clouded and sweat was beading everywhere.

_You're such a liar._

"Tsukki, breathe. Please. Right now," he sucked in as if on cue to the words. His vision cleared for just a moment before clouding over again.

"Good now, listen to my voice. Breath out. Great! Now in. No don't breathe out yet, take another breath in and hold. Okay now let it go. Slowly, don't rush it," this went on for a few minutes until Tsukki literally felt the weight lift off of his tensed muscles. He kept listening to his childhood friends voice as it coaxed him out of his attack, just listening as it went from urgent yet calm to smooth and gentle before it ended with sounding soft and warming. A few people were staring, he could feel their eyes on him as they stared but that never really bothered him. He couldn't care less about what strangers thoughts of him.

"I'm. I'm, uh, I'm okay now," he hated how his voice was weak and shaky but he hated the way his hands shook even more. Gripping his fist into a tight ball he clenched his jaw tight. The sweat was now drying against his skin and he knew he'd have to change and clean up on the train~

_Oh shit. What the hell am I doing?_

His upper body whipped around to see the train waiting at the station, finally. But his body refused to move, still frozen with inner doubt.

"Tsukki?"

"What is it Yamaguchi?"

"Get on the train,"

_How... Nevermind. Move now ask later._

As if released from invisible chains his muscles allowed him to fully turn back towards the loading platform. Bumping into a few people as he went Tsukki pushed through the surge of strangers making their way off the now idle train. Holding the cell tightly to his chest so he wouldn't drop it in the crowd, his mother would literally murder him if he broke his phone before getting to Tokyo, he focused on making it to the metal doors before they sealed shut. If they closed before he got there, even if it wouldn't actually be the case, it would feel like sealing the deal of him never going to Tokyo to find out what his future held.

By some stroke of luck he makes it in time. The pads of his sneakers just hitting the inside of the train before he heard and felt the whoosh of the closing doors at his back. A small triumphant smirk lifts the corners of his sore lips as he pushes himself forward to find a seat. He found one near the back of the section, close to the bathroom, where very few people were sitting. Flopping heavily into one of the plush seats Tsukki relaxed. The final pieces of tension leaving his now exhausted body. He'd barely slept the night before and it seemed to be catching up to him faster than he really wanted it to. Sitting there just relishing in the moment, head tilted back, eyes fluttering closed, he almost forgot that he still had Tadashi on the line.

_Oops._

"Uh, hi," 

"Heya, Tsukki! Did yeah make it?"

"Yes,"

"Good!"

_Is it?..._

Shaking away the stray thought Tsukki focused on his friends voice again. Listening quietly as Tadashi went into a rant about his 38 hour flight that had been filled with delays and stop overs as well as a night of turbulence that nearly gave him a heart attack. Or so he says. In between the one sided chatter he'd handed over his ticket to be verified and pulled his bag off his shoulder to settle it between his legs. Deciding that he had Three hours to clean up before arriving at the Tokyo station and wanting the call to last just a bit longer. The train left about Five minutes after he boarded and a few more lingering doubts wormed their way through his brain, slowly eating away at him but he drowned them out as best as he could. After awhile longer Tsukki once again closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat, still listening to the stories of the past Twenty-Four hours from Tadashi's side.

_I'm glad you made it there safetly. Not that I can say that out loud... But I'm glad._

"Hey, Tsukki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you got on the train,"

_I almost didn't._

"Hinata and Aki called me. They were worried,"

"Tch,"

"I know, I know. But we all care yeah know?"

_I know..._

"Mhmm,"

_Someday I can say it. Someday._

As if sensing the mood change again Tadashi changed the subject to Hinata's driving. That brought out a few soft chuckles from Tsukki as he agreed here and there with the statements on how Hinata really shouldn't have his license yet and how it's even worse when Kageyama is in the car with him as it turns into a deadly game of who knows more road rules and regulations. Nobody really wants to play that game with them in the car. Seriously. You don't. Tsukki brought up Hinata's horrible singing which brought out a guttural laugh from the other end of the phone. The sound brought a wide smile to his face as he listened to Tadashi who was no doubt grabbing his stomach and quite probably had a few tears in his eyes. Everyone who knew Hinata knew of his infamous singing, and wished they didn't know of Hinata's infamous singing. Kind of like a double edged sword.

Before he realized it an hour had passed and they said slow byes. A small bite of sadness crept through his chest at the thought of not seeing his friend for several months, as he won't be able to come back to Sendai until Christmas. But he knew he couldn't rely on the one constant person in his life anymore, not that Tadashi was going anywhere, he needed to let someone else in the way he'd let him in.

_As if Tadashi had given me a choice in that matter. Guy practically stalked me until I agreed to hang out with him._

The exhaustion was starting to come back as his eyes dropped heavily. Sighing evenly Tsukki pushed himself to grasp his bag and head towards the bathroom to clean up before giving in to a short nap. Knocking his knuckles against the door a couple times to make sure it was empty before pushing inside Tsukki thought about which shirt he should change into.

_The weather page said it would be breezy today so my TShirts are out. But my sweaters might be too warm? The sweater I'm wearing now was my lightest one but now it reeks with stress sweat. I could always text Kuroo and ask..._

He'd unlocked his phone as he thought it only to notice several texts waiting to be read. Setting the back on the sink Tsukki sat down on the toilet seat cover as he opened the first of the texts.

(The italics is still his inner thoughts. The italics that begin and end with ~~ are the text messages. The text that looks like 'this' is Tsukki replying to the texts. Hopefully this wasn't too confusing!)

**Aki. 7 New Messages. 9:37am.** _How about no?_ Ignoring those for now he moved on to the next ones.

**Yachi. 3 New Messages. 9:02am** _~~Hey! Good luck in Tokyo :) I'll be around if you need anything.~~_ Shooting a quite 'Thank you, I will', Tsukki sighed, for the first time that day, in contentedness.

**Tadashi. 9 New Messages. 10:14am** _~~Tsukki! I finally landed! Call me?...~~_ not bothering to read the rest as he'd just talked to him he moved on.

**Mom. 4 New Messages. 10:11am** _~~Don't forget to call me when you arrive, okay? I love you. You're brother said he tried to call you to let you know about a delay in your train arrival but you ignored the call. I wish you two would sett~~_ _Tch._ He decided to leave a response for later, not wanting to get into a classic argument right now. Not with his mom.

**Dumbass #1. 12 New Messages. 10.36am** _What the fuck Hinata?_ _~~Geh! Tsukki! Ahhhhhh. Phwooh. ahaha sorry. try speach 2 txt. don't work as well. didjya get on train!? call capn yams. gd luk! ;) rootin 4 u!~~_ Tsukki had to physically set the phone down in his lap, pinch the bridge of his nose, and let out a deep, hoarse, pain filled moan after attempting to read the texts. Not doubting for even a minute that the idiot had only tried using the speech to text feature because he was still driving. Only to pull over to finish texting him instead of focusing on where he was going. After redoing a minute or two of his breathing exercises Tsukki replied to the horrific texts. 'Dumbass, learn to text. After you learn to drive, you nearly killed me! After that actually attempt to use proper grammar. How did you even score high enough to graduate let alone actually get into a decent College? I called Yamaguchi, who by the way, is not our Captain anymore. Now stop focusing on your phone and focus on driving?'

_Even in texts I can't seem to say what I mean..._

Taking another moment to pinch the bridge of his nose, after accidentally reaching up to push up the glasses that were not there, Tsukki pushed away the negative thought. 

_At least I texted back? That's gotta count for something. Right?_

There was no text yet from Kageyama, he'd still be in the middle of his Seventeen hour flight and would be more than likely jet lagged by the time he does land. He and his Uncle were flying to America to find him an apartment near the school and close to his Uncle's job so he could help him out with rent.

_Hopefully they don't kill each other on the flight over._

It was a well known fact among them that Kageyama hates his Uncle. But that wasn't important right now. Mentally shaking himself he finally opened up the messages from Kuroo.

**Tetsu. 17 New Messages. 11:40am** _Last message was about Five minutes ago. I must have muted the message notifications..._ His thumb hovered over the message notification for just a moment before pressing down firmly. The messages popped up and he scrolled to the beginning of them, slowly reading through them. _~~Morning Glasses ;). Hey when does your train leave again!? Glasses-kun? Hello? Tsukki!? Ah I guess you're on your way. Right? Let me know when you get to the station. Akaashi said something about train delays. Is your train delayed? Kei? Wow, you didn't even yell at me for using your name. You alright? Hey it's okay if you've changed your mind. I'm not gonna be mad or anything. I understand, you know? Just let me know...~~_ _Shit, shit, shit!_ 'I'm still coming. Train was delayed and I got into a phone call with Yamaguchi. I should have texted, I had the notifications muted. I should arrive around 1:30 give or take a half hour'. 

Forgetting what he was going to ask in the first place, Tsukki hit send and laid his head in his sweaty palms. His eyes started to burn uncomfortably and he fought off the urge to further abuse his bottom lip all over again. The minutes seemed to tick by as he waited for a reply, it was actually barely Two minutes, which he feared would be Kuroo telling him not to bother. To get another ticket and go home. Tsukki felt like he'd already messed up and he wasn't even halfway there yet. The buzzing of his phone brought his attention back to it, his hands falling from his face to turn the screen towards his eyes. Opening the message he scanned it over taking in the words. Then he read it over again. Then read it again Twice more as a small smile crept up on his face, gently pulling his lips upwards close to a smile that only Tadashi had ever achieved in private.

**Tetsu. 5 New Message. 11:56am** _~~Awesome, I'm glad you made it on the train! Hey, is it alright if Bokuto and Akaashi tag along? They're excited to see you too and there's a new cafe near the station we'd like to try :D Oh, dress warm it's pretty cold here today for Summer. I can't wait to see you Tsukki.~~_ He shot off a quick reply stating he didn't mind before stashing the cell in his pocket, knowing exactly which sweater he was going to wear. It was his favorite, a gift from Kageyama last Christmas. It was Baby Blue and, surprisingly, ran long enough to cover his upper thighs. Though it was made of generic cotton it was still extremely soft and not too heavy for Summertime if there was a breeze. Making quick work of cleaning some of the dried sweat off himself he cleaned up and pulled the sweater over his head, thankful he'd chosen contacts again, as he made his way back to his seat. It was still empty and nobody had moved too close so it was still pretty empty in the back. He'd felt his phone buzz again before he'd gotten comfortable but he waited, digging through his bag for his headphones first.

As he searched for them he found a hidden treasure wrapped up in one of his shirts. Unrolling the shirt revealed a can of Ice Coffee with an ice pack leaning against it, keeping it cold. Noticing a Sharpied note on the can he slowly turned it, reading the words. 'Asked Hinata to hide this. Relax, have fun, and try not to worry Tsukki! ~ Captain Yams.' A snort escaped drawing a few stray eyes towards him at how loud it had been but as always, he ignored them. Slipping the can between his legs so it wouldn't fall he went back to digging for his headphones. In a few minutes he was finally comfortable and all set for the rest of the ride. A cool, caffeinated drink in his hand, headphones plugged into his phone, music filling his ears and a warmth filling him even though his face sported his usual cool exterior. Opening the new message from Kuroo revealed a selfie of Kuroo in the middle, Akaashi flashing the V sign on one side, and a widely grinning Bokuto on the other side. He stared at the picture until his drink was half gone, not bothering to reply yet.

_I can't wait to see you either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and see you guys next time! :D


	3. Outfit Choices are Important.

**♡ •*¨*Kei~Kun*¨*• ♡. 2 New Messages. 11:59am.** _~~That’s fine. I’ll see you in a few hours.~~_

He clicked off the screen of his cell, slowly laid it in the middle of his chest, and covered his face in his hands before letting out a nervous yet excited laugh. It was _finally_ happening. Today was the day. It has been a long process getting to today, but the ball was starting to roll.

_Hah. Ball. Like a Volleyball rolling… Oh man I’m telling myself puns, I must be more nervous than I thought._

Kei was on a train and on his way to Tokyo. The whole idea of it all was causing Kuroo’s heart to slow and speed up and then slow down again, creating a fluttering feeling within the pit of his chest. The whole thing just seemed so surreal now that all the gears were in motion. In about an hour and a half the one person he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about will be temporarily moving in with him. Well, not actually in an hour and a half. He’d just made plans for a casual hang out beforehand, with Bokuto and Akaashi, so Kei would hopefully feel a bit more relaxed before coming back to his apartment. Kuroo was afraid that if he’d simply brought him back here right after getting off the train it would be all awkward and silent so he’d begged, and bribed on Akaashi’s part, for his two best friends to join him in picking up the blond. 

Rubbing his calloused fingers through his unruly hair, dragging the rough skin over his scalp in a lazy massage, he sighed deeply allowing his eyes to stay shut and relax. Hoping that everything was going to work out in the end somehow. There was a very real possibility that this whole arrangement would ruin their delicate friendship. He calls it a delicate relationship because despite talking and sharing photos and such on a daily basis, some days it had been hourly updates about their day, there was so much that Kei was holding back. Kuroo knew that because there was a lot he too was still holding back. There was a very fine line they were on and this whole idea would either cut that line for good or strengthen it. 

_I really hope this is the right way to go. I mean, we haven’t exactly had a normal relationship from the start but… Is having him come live with me really a good idea?_

_What if we don’t get along when alone and in close quarters?_

_What if he shows up and decides to leave after a few days?_

_What if he hates my apartment? It’s not exactly luxurious and it is a bit small since it’s a one bedroom… Wait no, Kei won’t care about that._

_…_

_What if I snore!?_

“You just gonna sit there in your inner turmoil, wasting my time, or get your ass up and get dressed?”

_I’m not having inner turmoil. Okay, so maybe I am. Am I not allowed to!?_  
`  
“You know you’re enjoying the view Keij-oof! Ow! Was that necessary?” his voice grew pained and pitchy as his hands left their place on his face to rub at the abused, throbbing, Red handprint now on his bare thigh.

“Yes, yes it was. Now get up you pain in the ass,”

_Akaashi really enjoys calling me a pain in his ass._

“So mean!” that got him a snort as he rocked his body up to sit on the edge of his bed. In front of him was Akaashi in a large pile of his clothes that had been pulled out from the depths of his closet. If he’s being honest, most of them probably weren’t clean and washed. Kuroo was usually pretty clean and tidy, but laundry was a worse chore for him than dishes. And nobody likes doing the dishes, at least normal people don’t. He watched as Akaashi picked up piece after piece of discarded articles of clothing, making a much smaller pile of approved pieces which was tossed over the shoulder and onto the bed next to Kuroo.

“Trying to sound like Oikawa now are we?”

_Ew. I mean, I love Oi-kun. But, ew. No._

“Oh god I hope not, Bo will never let me live _that_ down,” a chuckle fell from his lips before he froze.

_Oh no. No, no, no! I forgot Bo was here, how the heck did I forget he was here?... It’s too quiet. That’s why I forget. Where is he? What’s he doing!?_

“Where, **exactly** is Bo?” he tried to keep the panic tone out of his voice. Kuroo loves his best bro to infinity and back but… He does not trust him to be alone in his apartment for an extended length of time. Not after somehow getting the bright idea that a, very fucking expensive, textbook was a great cutting board since Kuroo had misplaced his. The textbook was fine, no real harm done except for several cuts along the cover and the constant smell of onions that still lingered on it several months later.

“Don’t worry, I gave him a bag of Doritos and put a movie on for him. He should be fine for-” Akaashi glanced down at the face of the watch and Kuroo could see the movement of the lips as Akaashi silently counted off some minutes.

“For about another Fifteen minutes when the credits start to roll,”

_Marry me. Hah not really but, yeah, marry me. At least the apartment is safe. For now anyways..._

“You’re such a good parent _Kakaaashi!~_ ” it was a mistake the moment he opened his mouth, and worst of all, he knew it. The curly, Black haired one sitting by his legs whipped their head around so fast it gave Kuroo whiplash and then Vertigo. Eyes staring sharply into his soul. His whole body shivered and flinched at the stone cold stare and apologies and promises started pouring out before he even realized his mouth had opened again. Satisfied with the reaction Akaashi smiled lightly, lips gently lifting at the corners of full naturally pouty mouth, before pushing their body up off the floor.

Kuroo sat as still as he could, breathing low and slow, as his eyes blinked rapidly and arms wrapping around his body. It was colder out today than it had been in since the start of Summer a few weeks ago, and he was only in his boxers, but a sweat broke out along his brow bone. One thing he’s learned over the years that he’s known Akaashi is that his friend is made up of many things. A few examples being loyal to a fault, blunt enough to put Ushijima to shame, and they are the most terrifying person he’s ever met when annoyed or angry. The only one who is able to survive Akaashi’s wrath practically unscathed once its started is Bokuto. From past experience Kuroo knows that the shorter, younger one is a lot stronger than they look and not just physically. Then again, Akaashi has to be to pull off _that_ particular outfit in public.

_Those legs go on for miles in that. Wait. Is it weird to say that about Akaashi?_

_…_

_Meh. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt me._

His infamous lopsided, shit eating grin fell across his face before he could stop it, regaining Akaashi’s attention as they dusted off the hemmed skirt of the dress. Quirking an arched brow at Kuroo, Akaashi silently asked what was so amusing. The coldness at the ‘mom’ jab now gone from his eyes and replaced with their usual bored but thoughtful expression.

“Just smirking at your outfit of choice today,” his Golden eyes hooded closed a bit more as they swept over the flowing material. It was a cute knee length dress, mostly black, with soft pink Sakura embroidered into it. The sleeves went to the elbows but the shoulders were cutout, small straps kept the dress up. Akaashi’s slender but toned frame looked amazing in it as it hugged each curve of the chest and stomach before drifting out and away around the hips. Akaashi had to take in the chest area but their sewing skills had improved so you wouldn’t notice unless you looked for it.

“Well, now that I don’t live with my parents I can wear whatever I want. So I do,” Akaashi smiled warmly at him, Steel Blue eyes lighting up with a rare mischievous glint within them. Kuroo chuckled low and deep at how happy the simple act of freedom to choose your own clothes made his friend. 

_Such a simple thing we take for granted._

“Well, you look gorgeous today babe, you wearing that to meet up with Glasses?” the compliment gained a wink and quick giggle. Akaashi didn’t answer right away, instead started digging through the approved items laying on the bed waiting for a final approval. Kuroo watched him closely, noting the way that Akaashi looked away from any eye contact and bit at their bottom lip just the tiniest bit as they tried not to have that action noticed. Reaching forward Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s hand gently, wrapping his hand around the slender wrist, and dragging it over into his lap, rubbing circles into the warm skin with his thumb. The length of their arm being pulled to the side forced Akaashi to turn towards Kuroo just a bit, but still didn’t make eye contact.

_And there’s the self doubt. Dammit I shouldn’t have said anything._

“Keiji, you are allowed to wear it to meet Glasses. I doubt he’d gonna judge you,”

“You don’t know that,” 

_Cmon Keiji, you know he’s not like that! He’s an asshole sometimes but he doesn’t actually comment on how someone looks or chooses to live!_

“He’s your friend too, you two got closer last year before you graduated right?” a nod, slow and steady and just once.

“And you’ve been talking a lot since then through text and video chats, correct?” another nod, this one more firm. Slightly disturbing the way the curls lay as they swayed with the movement.

“Do you think Glasses talks to anyone for long periods of time if he doesn’t have or want to?” it took a moment of silence before Akaashi sent him a shrug, but sad eyes met Kuroo’s this time.

“I just. I never told… We got close yeah, but I never _told_ him about, you know-”

“Being genderfluid? That you sometimes wear makeup? About how some days you only feel comfortable in a dress or leggings and a crop top? I can keep going,”

“Yes, and please don’t,” 

_Well the small smile there is progress._

“Keiji, he’s not going to care,” despite his efforts his friend just shook their head and went back to sorting out clothes, pulling his hand out of Kuroo’s grip. After a few minutes of silence he handed a completed outfit to Kuroo. It was simple but definitely made up of his less worn and abused clothes. Cut-off, Black, skinny fit shorts, a Tank top with one of his favorite Science puns on it, and a short sleeved, Red, Black and White flannel shirt to go over top. Kuroo made a mental note to wear his favorite pair of Converse with the outfit, a very worn pair of Red ones with two White stripes near the bottom.

“Go shower and get dresses before Bo’s movie is done and he destroys your place,” he hated how soft Akaashi’s voice was but understood that it was a plea to end the conversation, and he could respect that it was over for right now. As comfortable as Akaashi was with who they are now it’s taken a long time before they could open up about it on the outside and to their closest friends. A deep sigh escaped him as he accepted the outfit being held out towards him and pushing himself off the mattress. Instead of heading straight to the bathroom to shower Kuroo set the bundle of clothes down where he had just been sitting and pulled Akaashi into his arms. The smaller one didn’t hesitate before wrapping their arms around Kuroo’s waist, gripping him to them tightly. Kuroo ran one hand up and down Akaashi’s back while the other cupped their head into his chest, carding his fingers through the soft, short tendrils. They stood like that in silence, just for a few minutes before Akaashi pulled away.

“You’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up. I’ll pick up my mess and keep Bo occupied,”

_Again, marry me. I don’t think Kei will mind us sharing you as a wife. Or husband. Whichever._

“Thanks Keiji,”

“Mhmm,” Kuroo picked up the bundle again and walked towards the hallway. Pausing at his doorway he turned his upper body to glance back at Akaashi, who was now kneeling by the bed again slowly folding the clothes before putting them back in the dresser or the shelves in the closet.

“Hey, Keiji?”

“Hmm?”

“Wear the dress,” he sent Akaashi a wink and turning to leave before they could respond but he thinks a soft chuckle followed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave kudos/comments and subscribe if you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~ Come chat with me! ~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~ Other Works ~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~ Ask me a question! ~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)~ Info on updates and plans ~


	4. Late, Late, Late For a Very Important Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing closer to them meeting again!! :D And Kenma finally gets mentioned! Wooh!

In the end, they were late, by almost an hour because of Bokuto, and Akaashi wore the dress. But Akaashi had added a pair of black leggings underneath it and Kuroo knew it wasn’t because it was chilly outside. Still, Akaashi was wearing the dress to meet up with Tsukki and Kuroo chose to count it as a win.

_Ugh! I’m so screwed!_

Kuroo stood at the station platform scanning the crowds for the tall Blond, craning and twisting his neck back and forth at odd angles to see through and over the swarming mass of people. Everytime he thought he’d finally caught a glimpse of Kei his heart would leap to his throat as he prepared himself to call out. But then the figure would turn around and it wasn’t him and once that realization hit after the Tenth or so time Kuroo’s heart was almost completely plummeted to the bottom of his chest. He kept glancing down at his watch, counting off the seconds in his head, every time his hopes were dashed, silently cursing himself for not leaving earlier. 

_Please, please, **please,** don’t tell me his train already arrived!_

The shower had been quick, honestly he barely used any hot water and forgot to use conditioner, it hadn’t taken much time to get dressed and blow dry his hair. Kuroo had also tried and, as usual, failed an attempt at containing the unruly, gravity defying mass. He had been making good time until Bo pulled him into a ‘so called’, quick game of Mario Kart. Kuroo should have known better. There was no such thing as a quick game of Mario Kart, especially when it’s with Bo or Kenma, but even Akaashi, who’s more an MMORPG gamer, had been dragged into it with the promise of Bokuto paying for his food and drinks at the Cafe. _If_ Akaashi could beat them both.

_Which of course he did. It’s Akaashi. He always wins unless Kenma is around. Then it’s one or the other winning._

They both should have known that bringing Akaashi into a game, especially with a bet for free food on the table, would end with them having their asses handed to them on a Silver platter. Akaashi has logged too many hours with Kenma to not beat them in almost any game they challenged Akaashi to. They even lose when playing Minecraft where Akaashi would always create these extravagant homes and mines, as well as collect enough materials to house, feed and build a personal army. Kenma would team up with Akaashi and create these traps that would send him and Bo into pits of lava or a deep hole that has them falling until they hit bedrock and die. Losing all their carried items of course. The worst was when Kenma got them all to switch over to the PC version which has so much more content and even magic. While Bokuto and Kuroo share a dirt box of a home so they won’t die at night when all the monsters come out (Kenma and Akaashi have not told them about Safe Mode yet, and do not plan to).

_Ooo! I wonder if Kei plays Minecraft? Maybe he’ll join forces with me and Bo against Akaashi and Kenma…_

_Then again… I have to actually find him first!_

“Urgh!” Kuroo carded his hands through his hair in frustration, pulling on a few strands as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. The action more than likely mussing up his hair to an even worse state than it already is in, but for once he didn’t care about his constant bedhead. Someone, he guessed Akaashi who must have just returned from asking the station desk clerk about the trains arrival, patted his shoulder a few times before giving it a gentle squeeze. Lowering his hands heavily to let them swing by his sides Kuroo turned his face just slightly, cracking one eye open to look defeatedly into Akaashi’s face who stared back with a sad and lopsided smile.

_Dammit!_

“It already arrived didn’t it?”

_Of course it did, who am I kidding? I’m the worst person ever. I invite someone to come to Tokyo, to **live** with me and get to know **me** better and I’m late. And not only am I late, I’m late just picking them up from the train station!_

Akaashi didn’t say anything, not verbally anyways. His face said it all. The smile grew just a bit wider as his shoulders and forehead scrunched up a bit. Eyes and smile expressing an unspoken _‘sorry but, yes you, okay we, fucked up’_ vibe. 

_Ugh! I’m such an idiot!_

_What if he decided I wasn’t worth it after all? Did he go home after waiting around? Did he even wait around when he noticed I wasn’t here? Oh crap, I messed up so badly._

“Urgh!” this time he threw his head forwards towards his chest into his hands, effectively smacking his cell into his face causing him to wince at the sudden pain shooting through his nose. His second outburst had been much louder than the previous one, drawing curious glances from the strangers that maneuvered around the two of them. The thought that they were blocking the normal flow for the passengers briefly drifted through Kuroo’s mind but he swiftly ignored and pushed it aside. That wasn’t his problem at the moment.

_Nope, my problem right now is I’m a horrible friend and an even worse possible boyfriend. I wouldn’t even think of dating someone who’s almost Two hours late to pick me up. How can I even **think** of asking him to consider me?_

“I’m guessing, he hasn’t texted back yet either?” the touch of pity that was heard in Akaashi’s voice mirrored the slight pity that washed over their face for a fraction of a second churned Kuroo’s insides until they felt as if they were twisted and tied into complicated knots. This whole situation was becoming extremely tortuous on him and he knew without a doubt it was his fault. He knew that he should have kept better attention on the time. If Tsukki has in fact gotten off the train and was waiting somewhere he not only let himself down he let down that one person he’s not supposed to disappoint. At this point, now being an hour and half late, Kuroo wouldn’t blame Tsukki at all if he had chosen to stop waiting and simply went home.

_He totally left. Kei left. He’s gone._

“No~” Kuroo drew out the _O_ as he sighed, almost whined, out the word. He’s sent at least Ten texts since leaving the apartment building but Kei hasn’t looked at even One of them. The debate on calling has been strong but he also doesn’t want to look desperate in case Tsukki has changed his mind. There would be nothing worse than looking desperate to a person who has decided to leave.

_Even if I kinda am desperate right now…_

“I’m sure he will soon,” Akaashi was trying to make him feel better, and even though it was working the tiniest bit, Kuroo could tell that their voice barely held any hope. Not that he blamed them for not being able to raise enough hope to be believable. 

_I doubt it but thank you._

“What if… What if he went home?” Kuroo’s voice was small, almost speaking in a whisper as he released the fear spiraling through his thoughts. It was a possibility. Nobody could deny it. Hell if Bo was here he wouldn’t even be able to deny it and he was one of the most optimistic people Kuroo and Akaashi knew. The innocent soul believed in Soul Mates and magic and that if you wish hard enough on something it will always come true.

_Oh Bo, you’re a special kind of special in this world… But even your unshakable optimism can’t fix this._

“I’m sure he didn’t,” Kuroo had to give Akaashi some credit, they were actually able to sound sort of hopeful that time. But it still wasn’t enough to uplift the gloomy mood that has set in for him. A deep pout fell over his mouth as he drooped into himself, shoulders down and drawn in towards his chest. His back bent over slightly, throwing off his usual posture of confidence and, if he’s being honest, arrogance.

_Bet yeah he did. Because I’m horrible and a screw up and I don’t deserve a chance with him at this point. If I ever truly had a chance in the first place. We haven’t even seen each other in months. He’s probably just coming here because he promised but realized it was pointless and turned around._

“But what if he did?” Kuroo worked his bottom lip between his teeth, digging his canine in deeply until he felt the stabbing pain of the action. Mentally scolding himself for giving in to the action like he used to do when he was a child. His grandmother would smack him upside the head if she were here and seen him do it, telling him to cut it out before he bruised his lips again. 

_Pfft. She’d be so mad at me right now. I’d be getting the scolding of a lifetime!_

“I don’t know,” he heard Akaashi release a sigh before the hand was back on his shoulder, squeezing it as reassuring as they could. Kuroo moved his hands away from his face and gripped the hand in his, running a thumb over the soft skin in a gentle _‘thank you’_.

After a moment of silence between them Akaashi spoke up, their normal tone of _’don’t argue because I’m right and you know it,’_ laid on thickly as they voiced out a plan.

_Hah, they activated ‘Mom’ mode again. Does Akaashi even realize when it happens?_

“How about we go find Bo, and wait for a message from Tsukki at the Cafe?” instead of answering Kuroo just nodded, sparing one last look around for a tall, blond head bouncing between the people on the platform, before turning and linking arms with Akaashi. Together they walked slowly but steadily towards the meeting place near the entrance that Bokuto had promised to stay at in case they missed Kei and he decided to walk out of the Train Station altogether. As they trudged forward Akaashi continued to speak, knowing Kuroo just needed someone who knew him to fill the void of silence before his own thoughts took over too much.

_I won’t get a message. And Bo probably left where he was standing already, he gets distracted easily…_

“Tsukki is still pretty new to Tokyo, only having been here with his team and visiting you Twice. Right?” another nod from Kuroo.

_That’s true. But~_

“Right! And the times he’s visited you it’s only been for a day, not overnight or a weekend type visit if I remember correctly. So it’s safe to say he could have gotten lost or is waiting at the wrong platform,” he gave it some thought and nodded again. That was plausible. He’d always been the one to stay overnight or over the weekend at Kei’s, it made Kei’s mother feel more comfortable about the whole situation and he’d respected that. After all he was a University student basically courting her High School student son. Not that they’d done anything, the past few years have been strictly in the friendship zone. No kissing, no touching and so on. 

_Heck, we barely touched on personal subjects whenever we talk. Well, I always change the subject when he actually asks but he does the same thing. SO it’s kinda both our faults that we don’t know that much about each other..._

Akaashi continued talking for the next Ten or so minutes as they headed in the direction to where Bokuto should still, with hopeful wishes and crossed fingers, be waiting. With any luck Tsukki is with him and Bokuto had simply forgotten to text Akaashi or Kuroo to let them know the Blond was found. If that was in fact the case Kuroo is going to figure out a way to pay him back for making him believe Kei left, also for leaving him in his current mood and state. 

_It’s been awhile since I’ve pulled a good prank, might as well use one of my really good ones that I’ve been saving for Bo. Oh, I wonder if Akaashi would be willing to video tape it this time…_

The buzzing in his pocket knocked him out of the train of thought. Both him and Akaashi stopped walking and their eyes met. No words were spoken but they both were thinking the exact same thing. Swallowing hard, Kuroo tried to push his leaping heart back down into his chest cavity as his shaking hands dug into the tight space for the still buzzing cell. 

_... It’s probably not Kei…_

**^OvO^DamnBrOwl^OvO^. 4 New Messages. 3:17pm** _~~Bro! Hey, hey! Got’m! :D~~_

_Oh my god… He didn’t leave..._

“Bo found him,” Akaashi released the breath they’d apparently been holding while he read the messages. His fingers shook as he typed in the questioning reply.

‘Where!?’

_He didn’t leave!_

The answering text took much longer to come in than he wanted. At least it felt like it as he counted off the seconds in his mind. Another bad habit he’d picked up as kid that his Grandmother had spent so long trying to break him of, but it was one of the few she just couldn’t get out of him. 

_C’mon! Hurry up technology! Before I go into Cardiac arrest already!_

**^OvO^DamnBrOwl^OvO^. 2 New Messages. 3:20pm** _~~Caf eh! In bak.~~_

_Yup I’m having a Myocardial infarction. It’s official._

‘On our way. Don’t move!’

“We seriously need to teach him how to properly text,” all that got him was a deep and unflattering snort from deep within Akaashi’s throat. Kuroo finally grinned. He adored that snort, it meant that Akaashi was actually fully comfortable in the moment. Enough to let loose and be themself for awhile. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that would last long though. It would more than likely disappear once they headed for the Cafe because it would mean Akaashi going in front of Kei in a dress.

_I mean, he could be worse at texting but jeez, at least learn to spell!_

“So, where is he?”

“Apparently they’re both at the Cafe,”

“I bet you a round of drinks later this week that Bo left his post and ran into Tsukki by accident,”

“And why would I be dumb enough to take that bet?” Akaashi sent him a wide, blinding smile. All teeth and gums and oh so full of inner mischief. Kuroo was already groaning before the honey dripping words fell from Akaashi’s pink tinged lips.

_I’m so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like having the inner thoughts between the paragraphs, what do you guys think? Yay or Nay?
> 
> Also just a note; Myocardial infarction is the medical term for a heart attack. Cardiac arrest is a sudden, sometimes temporary, cessation of function of the heart. Most heart attacks do not lead to sudden cardiac arrest. But when sudden cardiac arrest occurs, heart attack is a common cause.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos/Comment and subscribe if you enjoy the story so far! <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~ Come chat with me! ~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~ Other Works ~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~ Ask me a question! ~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)~ Info on updates and plans ~


	5. My Beautiful People.

Hello my beautiful people!! 

So, obviously this is not an update. I have recently had some family... issues and I thought they were resolved but apparently that was too much to hope for. I also lost a little inspiration in this story and am struggling to get it back. Anyways, not here to go into a rant around my personal things.

I just wanted to let you know that this is temporarily being put on hold while I work through some stuff and the loss of inspiration. I do not plan on abandoning this or anything just taking a step back for a bit. Hopefully it won't be for long. Until then I'm going to fully focus on the requests I've gotten for my HQ!! Omegaverse series. If you're interested in that and want to leave your own request(s) here's the info page: [ Haikyuu Omegaverse ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353827/chapters/33131367).

Thank for your love and continued support! xoxo


End file.
